


Three

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Three

“Xander, what were you doing?”

“I was practising the words you wanted me to say.”

“Out loud?”

“Watcher, what about you? You dropped the ingredients.”

“And you should have placed the bowl in the pentagram and not on the table.”

“You should have told me that.”

***Giles’ apartment*****

Giles, Xander and Spike stood in the living room arguing over who was to blame. It should have been a simple spell to turn a mouse back into the child it used to be. They had spotted a demon that turned a four-year-old boy into a mouse. And they thought they could turn it back before the parents noticed the child was gone.

The mouse escaped and the spell went wrong.

Three four-year-old naked little boys now stood in the living room. 

“I didn’t know you were that blond,” Giles said when he looked at Spike.

“Yeah, well. I am. What about it?” Spike replied.

“Nothing. I like your hair just the way it is like this,” Giles answered, while folding his hand through the curls.

Spike walked backwards to get the hand out of his hair and bumped into Xander who grabbed his waist to steady himself.

“We have to find a reversal spell to undo this, guys,” Giles said.

“Can’t we call the girls and tell them to come back?” Xander asked.

“And let them laugh at us? We’ll never live it down. You know that,” Spike replied.

“We have to find the spell on our own,” Giles said, after agreeing with Spike about calling the girls.

“Xander, why are you staring at me?” Giles asked.

“Your cock is so small,” Xander said, still staring at Giles and Spike’s cocks.

“Yeah, so is yours,” Giles replied irritated.

“No need to get angry,” Xander said.

Xander walked in front of Giles and kissed him. “Please don’t do that. Not until we’re grown-ups again,” Giles said. Spike nodded his agreement.

“Fine! But we need to find the spell to undo this,” Xander said.

They were startled when someone knocked on the door. They looked at each other and kept quiet. Maybe the person would go away.

“Spike, Giles, Xander? I know you’re in there. I can smell you. Open the door,” Angel called out.

“Who called him?” Spike hissed.

“Not me!” Giles and Xander said in unison.

“We don’t need your help. Go away!” Spike called out to Angel.

“Buffy called me to help you with patrolling and such. And you do need help. Explain to me why your voice is squeaky?” Angel replied.

Spike sighed and walked to the door and stood on his toes to open the door. Xander walked behind him and together they opened the door.

Angel looked inside and saw no one. He felt something pulling at his pants and looked down.....into a child’s face. One pair of blue eyes and one pair of brown eyes looked up at him.

“What happened?” Wesley asked. The two boys jumped when they realized Angel hadn’t come alone.

“Giles will explain,” Xander said.

“Well, thank you very much, Xander,” Giles said sarcastically.

“We were supposed to do a spell to turn a mouse into a child again. Xander had to say the words, Spike had the bowl and I had the ingredients,” Giles explained.

“So what went wrong?” Angel asked.

“He dropped the ingredients!”

“He practiced the words out loud!”

“He placed the bowl on the table instead of the pentagram!”

Three accusing voices called out to explain to Angel what went wrong. Angel and Wesley laughed at the sight of three children pointing accusing fingers at each other.

“Why are you laughing?” Spike asked.

“You all look cute. *eep*,” Angel said laughing. His laughter stopped when he felt Wesley pinching his ass.

Spike looked at Wesley and Angel and realized his lovers never did that in front of others.

Spike went from happy to sad and he walked upstairs to the bathroom.

“Giles, what’s wrong with Spike?” Xander asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s find out,” Giles said, grabbing Xander’s hand. Together they climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom.

“Will, what’s wrong?” Giles whispered when he spotted a crying Spike in the bathroom.

Spike couldn’t stop his tears from falling. He filled the tub with hot water and stepped in.

***

“Wesley, did you notice just now that those three are naked? How could I have missed that?” Angel said to Wesley.

“You were busy laughing. I think I may have hurt Spike’s feelings by pinching your ass,” Wesley said.

***

Upstairs Xander ran to the tub and climbed in himself. Giles followed and together they embraced Spike. “What’s wrong?” Giles whispered in Spike’s ear.

“You two never touch me when the girls are here. Are you ashamed of me?” Spike asked tearfully.

“We don’t? I didn’t realise that,” Xander said, pulling Spike against him.

“You want to be watched when we fuck you? We can arrange that!” Giles whispered in Spike’s ear.

“Yes. What about behind the register while the customers are walking around. Or on the kitchen table when the girls are about to arrive. Maybe even at work,” Giles added.

“Or I can let you wear a butt plug all day and fuck you at the end of the day in the living room during research. You riding me or Giles during TV night with the girls,” Xander said. Both Giles and Xander watched how Spike’s unneeded breath turned into panting. 

Spike kept seeing the images his lovers created in his mind.

“We will think of several things we can do to you,” Xander said.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Wesley entered the bathroom. All three children looked up to see an unhappy Wesley.

“I’m sorry, Spike. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings when I pinched Angel’s ass,” Wesley whispered.

“That’s okay. Giles and Xander made up for that,” Spike said smiling.

“Okay boys. Get out of the tub and get dressed, we need to research how to undo this,” Angel said from the doorway.

“But we don’t have any clothes this size,” Xander said.

“You can wear a shirt. It would cover your whole body. It’s just in case someone comes in,” Angel explained, handing the now dry boys a shirt.

Angel was in the kitchen preparing food for the humans and blood for himself and his Grandchilde. But when he came into the living room, he spotted two boys fast asleep on the couch. He shrugged and drank all the blood himself.

In the living room, Wesley was sitting on the couch with a reading child and two sleeping children. Xander and Spike were curled around each other fast asleep in the corner of the couch.

“I found it!” Giles called out.

Wesley took the book from Giles and read the spell. He stood up with the book and walked to the table to research the reversal spell. Several minutes later, he was about to ask Giles to help him when he spotted him holding Xander and Spike. Giles had fallen asleep with his lovers.

When Spike, Xander and Giles woke up, they were surprised to see they were grown-ups again. They looked around and spotted Wesley straddling Angel and they were currently making out.

“Why didn’t you wake us?” Giles asked, smiling at the eeps when Wesley and Angel realized they were awake.

“We didn’t need your help on this, so we let you sleep,” Wesley explained.

“Well. We’re going now. Buffy will be here soon,” Angel said, grabbing Wesley’s hand and dragged him towards the car.

“Why is Buffy coming back?” Xander called out before Wesley was gone.

“She called to say she and the girls were bored. They will be here in an hour,” Wesley called out before Angel drove away.

The three men were still sitting on the couch. Spike lost in thoughts and Giles and Xander leering at each other and whispering very softly about how to fuck Spike in public.

“What are you whispering about?” Spike asked.

“Nothing!” both men said in unison, already planning their first day to surprise Spike.

***

The white little mouse ran as fast as he could away from the man who had grabbed him. He looked around, ran to one of the houses and looked through the window. Arghh…a cat! 

It went to the next house and spotted a small hole in the wall. He walked inside and saw some other mice eating and sleeping. One of the larger mice walked up to him and welcomed him home.


	2. Talking

It had been two weeks since that misspoken spell had turned the three men into small children. Xander and Giles had been planning a surprise for Spike since that day.

“Are the girls coming?” Giles asked Xander.

“Yes, they’ll be here soon and they’re bringing Spike with them,” Xander replied.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Tara entered the apartment chattering about their day with a sulking Spike walking in behind them. Spike immediately went into the kitchen to prepare his blood.

Xander walked out of the kitchen with food and drinks for the girls. Giles however stayed in the kitchen watching Spike.

“Spike, could you stand against the counter facing the kitchen door? I have a surprise for you,” Giles said.

“What kind of surprise?” Spike said, while standing as Giles asked.

Giles walked behind Spike and pressed his jean covered cock against Spike’s ass. He smiled when he felt Spike pushing back. Giles stepped back and undid Spike’s jeans and slid them down the slim hips.

Spike felt the hard cock pressing against his ass. He moaned at the feeling. Before he could ask something, Giles gave him a pen and paper with the order to write something down. He looked up when he heard the kitchen door opening. Xander stood smiling in the doorway, claiming he wanted to see Spike and Giles while they worked in the kitchen. He placed a rock at the corner of the door, that way the door stayed open.

Spike was standing behind the closed kitchen counter. Nobody could see that he was naked from the waist down. Giles spread Spike’s legs as wide as possible with jeans hanging around the ankles.

“Write!” Giles whispered in Spike’s ear.

Spike looked down at the paper and looked up again when he heard Xander whispering. He focused his vampire hearing. “Are you hard yet?” 

Spike blushed when he heard the question. Giles, however, coated his finger with the lube he had placed on one of the chairs. He pressed his finger against Spike’s puckered hole and pushed inside.

Spike couldn’t stop the moan and quickly looked down at the blank paper. He started to write just to make the girls think he was doing something. His cock hardened even more when he felt the finger brush against his prostate.

Willow looked up when she heard Spike’s moan, but she didn’t see anything special other then Giles standing behind Spike looking at what he was writing. When she looked back, she saw Xander looking at her. Xander gave her a tiny smile. Willow answered the smile and returned to the conversation with Buffy.

Spike pushed back against the finger and bit the inside of his cheek when he felt a second finger entering him. “Look at the girls. See how they don’t know anything. They’re just talking about what they did today. Do you want them to see you while you’re coming?” Giles whispered in Spike’s ear, kissing the ear lobe. “God, you’re tight. I’m so glad you were a virgin when you were turned. You will always be this tight.” 

Giles took Spike’s cock in his other hand and stroked it softly. He heard Spike breathing and panting quietly. He let go of the cock and knelt behind Spike.

Xander was watching his lovers from the corner of his eye and spotted Spike panting with his mouth open focusing on the piece of paper in front of him. He didn’t see Giles, knowing instantly that the man was kneeling behind Spike.

Spike dropped the pen when he felt the fingers leaving his body and hands spreading his ass. He jumped a little when he felt Giles his tongue entering his body. He was still looking at the paper like it held the answers to what Giles was doing to him.

Giles was humming softly - not too loud for the girls to hear - when he pushed his tongue inside Spike’s puckered hole. He released his own cock from the tight pants by unzipping it. He was going to take Spike while he was still dressed. He pulled his tongue out and pressed three fingers inside.

He held still when he heard Willow’s voice. 

“Do you need some help, Spike?” Willow asked.

Spike slowly looked up. “N..no, th...thanks....I..I’m fine,” he managed to stutter out.

The fingers left and were replaced by Giles’s hard cock. Giles lubed up his cock, pulled his fingers out, stood up and thrust inside the now stretched hole of his blond lover.

Willow saw Giles standing up again and shrugged. She walked back to the couch and continued talking to Tara about their day and their plans for the following day.

Xander smiled and slowly stood up to get more food and drinks. He walked around the counter and watched how Giles was fucking Spike. Spike, who still hadn’t grabbed his pen but still had his hands flat on the kitchen counter, barely heard Xander coming in.

Giles pushed further in until his balls were slapping against Spike’s ass. He began to slowly to thrust in and out.

Xander let one of the glasses break on purpose. He stopped Tara from entering and told her he would clean it up. He knelt on the floor and cleaned up the broken glass. When he was finished, he crawled towards Spike’s cock, sat on the floor with the cock bobbing in front of his face. He took the hard cock in his hand and placed it in his mouth.

Spike tensed at the combination of being fucked and sucked at the same time. Giles had grabbed his hips and began moving faster and harder hitting the little nub inside him repeatedly. Xander was deepthroating him and swallowed around the cockhead while stroking his own cock to the rhythm of Giles’ thrusting.

Spike came hard focusing on the girls who were still chattering in the living room, his nails digging in to the kitchen counter leaving half moons behind in the wood. He shot his load down Xander’s throat while squeezing his ass around Giles’ cock.

Giles felt himself coming hard and his cum shoot through his slit into Spike. Xander continued swallowing until he came himself, shooting his cum inside the napkin he had placed in his hand.

***

The girls stopped talking when they heard someone moaning. They looked up and stared at the threesome. Spike had his mouth open and was currently panting. Giles was whispering something in his ear because he grabbed the pen again and started writing.

They saw Xander standing up, licking his lips and throwing away the broken glass.  
“Xander, do you need some help with the food and drinks?” Dawn called out.

“No thanks, Dawn. I’m almost done,” Xander replied. He looked at Spike who was still standing half naked in the kitchen. 

Spike didn’t have the energy to pull up his pants and waited for Giles to do that for him.

Giles cleaned himself and dressed himself again. He pressed a butt plug against Spike’s hole to keep his cum inside and pushed it in. He then pulled up Spike’s jeans and dressed him. 

“You’re going to feel my cum all night. Don’t lose one drop!” Giles said quietly to Spike.

Spike squeezed his ass experimentally and felt the plug and the wetness pooled in his ass. He nodded his head and gave the paper to Giles before walking into the living room and sitting between the girls with a dopey smile on his face.

Xander and Giles looked at the paper and looked up in surprise. Spike had managed to write down the words ‘I love you both’ and ‘thank you, let’s do it again!’


	3. New

Giles was waiting at the house for the new furniture to arrive. Their house had been trashed after the last fight with demons. He and Xander had chosen furniture, which could be used for fucking Spike when others were nearby. They had had a good laugh surfing the Internet for wonderfully functional furniture.

The doorbell rang and Giles opened the door revealing the deliverymen. Giles asked them to just leave the furniture in the living room. Giles had arranged for Buffy to help him with the arranging.

After all the furniture was placed in its spot, he invited Buffy and the others to come eat dinner at their house. He called Xander to ask him to pick up Spike from work after sunset. The vampire had found a job in a bar during daylight. The bar was created as a haven for demons during the day.

Xander and Spike were the first to arrive. Giles told them the girls would be arriving shortly. While Giles distracted Spike in the kitchen, Xander dived under the table which was covered with a very large tablecloth that covered the whole table all the way to the ground. 

“Where’s Xander?” Spike asked when he returned into the living room.

“He went to get more dessert,” Giles lied.

Buffy, Willow and Tara arrived a few minutes later. Dawn couldn’t come as she was staying with a friend.

“Isn’t Xander going to join us?” Willow asked.

“He went to get us more ice cream. He said to start without him,” Giles lied again.

Everyone sat in the dining room eating the pizzas Giles had ordered. The dinner table was large and wide, making it very easy for an adult to crawl under it without touching the guests or bumping his head on the table.

Spike was busy talking to Tara and Willow about history, the experience of meeting the Queen of England, etc.

Xander listened to everyone and realized they were all too busy talking to each other for them to notice that someone was under the table. He left his shoes at his seat before quietly began crawling towards Spike. 

Stopping in front of Spike, he tried to figure out how he was going to handle this. Tara was sitting on one side and Willow was on the other side. He knelt down and spread his legs slightly to help him balance his whole body.

Spike was sitting straight with his hands on the table. He was in a discussion with Willow. Xander smiled and let his hands wander from Spike’s toes to the back of his knees. He was drawing circles across Spike’s legs and he went from the knees towards the zipper. He squeezed Spike’s thighs before unbuttoning the fly and pulling the jeans down.

Spike tensed when he felt hands touching him from his feet, moving towards his cock. He slouched on the chair presenting Xander his cock. He lifted his hips when he felt Xander pulling down his jeans.

Giles walked towards the kitchen to get some large cotton napkins. He brought ice cream for the girls. He placed the ice cream on the table and gave everyone a napkin and a bowl. He unfolded Spike’s napkin and arranged it across his lap discreetly so no one could see the naked legs that couldn’t be covered by the table.

Xander saw how Giles folded the napkin across Spike’s lap. He placed his hands on the now hard cock and began softly stroking it. He noticed Spike dragging his chair closer to the table where his legs were now completely covered by the tablecloth and his bare thighs were covered by the large cotton napkin.

“Tara, would you mind if I sat next to Spike?” Giles asked the shy witch.

Giles sat down placing his bare foot in Xander’s crotch.

Xander felt the foot and squeezed Spike’s cock. He heard Spike hissing.

“What’s wrong, Spike?” Willow asked.

“Cold!” Spike managed to say, before he focused on his bowl. No one noticed that he hadn’t taken one bite from the ice cream.

The girls went back to their talking and eating their dessert. Xander wanted to make Spike come before the girls were finished.

Xander leaned forward and kissed the tip of Spike’s cock. He started licking away the pre-come that was flowing from the vampire’s cock. He felt Giles pressing harder, the zipper pressed painfully against his cock. He shifted his legs to accommodate Giles’ foot.

He managed to bend his head sideways to take the hard cock partially in his mouth. 

Because Spike had slouched under the table, the cock was a bit easier to swallow. He pressed forward and deep throated the cock and swallowed around the cockhead. He started humming softly when he felt Giles’ his foot rubbing over his cock.

Somehow Spike had managed to take his spoon and now he was slowly eating his ice cream with his eyes closed afraid his demon would show.

 

Giles was smiling at Spike, the vampire still had his eyes closed and didn’t see Giles’ hand moving under the table to his own cock. He took his foot away from Xander’s crotch and pressed the sweatpants down a little. And just like Spike, he pressed his waist under the table. He dropped his spoon “accidentally” and peeked under the table. He saw Xander sucking on Spike’s cock, while Xander was fisting his own. Giles felt his cock even hardening more. He placed the spoon back on the table and continued eating his ice cream. He placed his free hand on his cock and started fisting himself hard and fast. 

Willow looked up when she heard a moan coming from one of the men. She looked up to see Spike panting and Giles breathing heavily and closing his eyes but none of them were moaning. She listened more closely when she felt something brush her legs.   
Willow pulled the tablecloth up and peeked under the table. She saw Xander sucking Spike’s cock, her eyes widened at the sight and she quickly sat up again. She then turned to look at Tara and Buffy. Tara was looking back at her and grinned at her. 

They all knew about the relationship between Spike, Xander and Giles and accepted it. The men were happy; although, she had given both Giles and Spike the shovel talk if they ever hurt her friend.

Willow wanted to tease and decided to do so. “Is Xander making you come, Spike?” Willow asked, staring at the panting vampire.

Spike heard the question and couldn’t hold back his groan when he came down Xander’s throat. Giles followed quickly after. Both men had their spoons in their hands with a bit of ice cream on it. Only Giles and Spike heard the soft gasping of Xander when he came under the table.

Xander managed to dress himself again before crawling out from under the table to stand behind Spike.

“So, when are you two going to fuck Spike again?” Buffy asked, looking at the blushing men and waiting for an answer.

“You do know that we know you two fuck Spike when we are around, don’t you?” Tara asked bravely, managing not to stutter.

The three men were shocked; they had hoped the girls wouldn’t have noticed. They shook their heads.

“How could we not know? It’s obvious by the way Xander and Giles stare at Spike,” Willow explained.

“How and when did this happen? Did something happen a month ago when we left and you three stayed here? We called Angel, but he isn’t talking. He said to ask you,” Buffy questioned the men.

“Yes, but we…” Spike started.

“Are you still naked under there?” Willow asked suddenly.

“BUFFY! WILLOW!” Giles, Xander, Spike and Tara screamed when the girls dived under the table. Tara managed to pull Buffy and Willow away before they could peek under the table.

“But I want to see!” the two women sulked.

Xander walked towards Giles and stood in front of Giles when the older man stood up and began dressing himself before both turned to Spike and stood around him as the vampire dressed himself.

Tara dragged the two girls further away from the men, just to give them time to dress. When she turned, she looked at Spike’s now jeans covered ass.

“Tara, don’t stare at that ass. That ass belongs to me and Giles,” Xander exclaimed when he noticed Tara staring.

“Okay, we’re going to patrol and then head home,” Buffy said, hugging the men and heading for the door.

“Okay, we’ll talk later,” Xander said.

“Yes, we will!” Buffy replied, walking outside and closing the door.

After locking the doors, Giles and Xander slapped Spike’s ass before walking upstairs.

Spike gasped.

“You coming?” Giles asked.

“Not yet!” Spike replied, running after his lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

***Giles’ apartment****

“Why are they coming? I don’t need their bloody help,” Spike yelled, pacing the room after hearing the news.

“You were raped, Spike!” Giles replied emotionally.

“No, I bloody hell wasn’t!” Spike denied screaming and running upstairs. He slammed the door leaving his two lovers downstairs.

“He’s in denial, Giles. How are we going to help if he acts like this?” Xander mumbled, holding the older man in his arms.

“Listen!” Giles suddenly said. Softly, in the background they heard crying. They walked quietly to their bedroom, opened the door and saw a crying Spike lying on the bed curled into a ball.

Giles walked towards the bed, sat down and opened his arms the moment Spike looked up. The vampire hesitated before he slowly sat on Giles’ lap. “Why is my Sire coming?” Spike whispered.

“We thought he might be able to help,” Xander answered the softly spoken question.

“How is he going to help me?” Spike replied.

“You won’t let us touch you intimately. I’m hoping Angel can help you because of the Sire/Childe bond you share,” Giles said, looking smug.

“Maybe,” Spike agreed. “But he won’t be gentle,” warning them.

“Why wouldn’t he be gentle?” Xander asked. He didn’t understand anything of the bond Spike shared with Angel.

“Xander, I thought you said you read the book I gave you,” Giles questioned.

“I did!” Xander defended himself, realizing it wasn’t a normal history book. “ANGEL IS GOING TO HURT HIM?” he screamed. “I’m going to kill the bastard if he lays one hand on MY Will!”

Both Spike and Giles looked proudly at Xander for a few seconds before grinning when the boy became uncomfortable under their gazes.

“Giles, when did you and Angel become good friends?” Spike asked.

“The last time he was here…you know when he said goodbye to Buffy…we talked…all night long,” Giles explained hesitantly. “We came to an understanding and we have kept in touch.” 

“Oh,” Spike and Xander said in unison.

They looked up startled when they heard the knock on the door.

***

Angel and Wesley were on their way to Sunnydale. After Giles called him, he was worried about his Childe. This wasn’t the first time the vampire had been raped; as Angelus, he had raped Spike many times. But he did have a suspicion as to why this particular rape bothered Spike so much.

“Angel, could you stop brooding, please?” Wesley interrupted Angel’s train of thoughts.

“I’m not brooding, Wesley!” Angel said irritated. Why did everyone always think he was brooding?

“No? What were you doing then?” Wesley joked, ignoring his lover’s irritation.

“I was thinking about Spike,” Angel mumbled.

“I know you were. Do you know how to help him?” Wesley said curiously.

“Yes, I know how. But I don’t know how Giles and Xander will react on it. It works best if they don’t know what I’m going to do!” Angel exclaimed.

“Well, then don’t tell them the details. Giles asked you for help and that’s what you’re going to give,” Wesley reassured Angel.

Angel parked his car and together they walked to Giles’ apartment and Wesley knocked on the door.

****

Giles opened the door and let his guests come in. He let Angel walk into the living room where Spike and Xander were still standing.

Wesley stayed with Giles, because he didn’t know what his lover was about to do and then when he saw his lover sniffing the air, he was glad he stayed back.

Angel sniffed the air and stared at Spike whose eyes widened when he saw what his Sire was doing. “Childe? Your scent is altered. What have you done?” Angel growled.

Xander was alert when he heard the growling. He stood still waiting for Spike to react; he had promised Giles to give Deadboy a chance.

“I…b…bloody…h.h.hell…d.don’t…k.know…wh.what…you’re…g.going…o.on… about!” Spike stuttered

Xander and Giles stared at the stuttering vampire who was trying to look like the master vampire he was but didn’t succeed.

“What did you do? Where’re your lovers’ scents? I can’t smell them on you. You want that?” Angel growled while staring at the shivering vampire through yellow eyes.

“No, I.I was…r.raped by .a…h.human,” Spike answered. The vision of what happened to him was replaying in his mind.

Xander didn’t know what to do, he wanted to hold Spike but when he looked at Giles the man was shaking his head.

“Why won’t you let Giles or Xander touch you?” Wesley asked, knowing he had to say something.

Spike eyes snapped towards Wesley and he stuttered his answer. “I’m d…dir…dirty.”

“NO!” Xander yelled emotionally. He couldn’t’ hold back any longer. He needed to touch Spike, but the vampire was struggling to get away.

“CHILDE!” Angel snapped. “SIT!”

Angel took Giles and Xander into the kitchen and explained what was happening in Spike’s mind.

“Your scent is gone. You need to mark and claim him again,” Angel said softly to the two human lovers. “One of you or both must act like a Sire or Master to heal Spike.”

“That will heal him?” Giles asked.

Angel nodded and left the kitchen to let the lovers think about it. When he stepped into the living room, Spike still sat on the couch with his head down. He passed the younger vampire and took Wesley upstairs.

****

“Why don’t we find the guestroom ourselves?” Angel said while taking his bag upstairs with Wesley following him.

Wesley was tired, but he was also horny. He always got turned on whenever Angel growled. He had to control himself when Angel was growling at Spike.

Angel knew of Wesley’s predicament, he had smelt it as soon as he used his growl voice.

Once inside the guestroom, they kissed deeply and began tearing each other’s clothes of their bodies. Within seconds, Wesley was straddling Angel’s waist on the bed. He slicked his fingers with the lube he had thrown on the pillow and pushed them inside his channel. When he was satisfied with his stretching he sank down on the hard cock and began to ride Angel hard. Without a single touch to his cock, he came shooting his cum on Angel’s chest.

Angel groaned when he felt Wesley’s ass squeezing his cock and with one thrust he shot his load inside his lover. 

Wesley collapsed on top of Angel and promptly fell asleep. Angel embraced the man, closed his eyes and listened to the sounds coming from downstairs.

****

“Xander, I want you to be the Master,” Giles said, his head ducked down when Xander looked at him knowingly.

Xander nodded and walked into the living room. “Giles, get in here!” he ordered.

Giles walked into the room and waited for his next order. “Undress Spike!” Xander instructed. Giles walked to Spike and helped to the vampire to stand before quickly undressing him. Within moments, Spike stood naked in front of his lovers.

“Spike? Undress Giles and when you’re done, straddle him,” Xander instructed Spike.

Xander watched Spike kneeling on the floor untying Giles’ shoelaces and removing his shoes. Spike turned to the buttons of Giles’ jeans and within seconds, Giles was naked from the waist down.

“Going commando, Giles?” Xander said, grinning at the blushing man.

Spike continued undressing his lover until Giles was sitting naked on the couch. Spike turned and straddled the man.

Xander stepped behind Spike and undressed himself. He placed his hands on Spike’s ass and whispered in his ear. “He touched you here?” Spike nodded and Xander stroked his cock harder and faster and came fast and all over Spike’s ass. He rubbed his cum into Spike’s body to make sure the vampire smelled like him. 

“Mine!” Xander whispered.

Spike shuddered when he heard the word. Xander nodded to Giles and the older man did the same. 

Giles grabbed his cock and stroked it to hardness and came fast covering Spike’s cock with his semen. He looked in Spike’s eyes to see confusion written on his face. He placed his hand on top of his cum and massaged his semen into Spike’s skin, marking him. “Mine!” Giles whispered.

Spike felt their semen on his body; he shivered again but this time from pleasure. His lovers were marking him as theirs. His cock grew hard by just thinking that he was theirs. He started to rock his hips hoping to get some friction.

Xander smiled at the sight of Spike’s cock. It was soft the entire time Xander and Giles fisted their own cocks but it turned hard when they started rubbing the semen into Spike’s flesh. He slicked his finger with the lotion he took from the kitchen and placed them at Spike’s entrance. For a few seconds, Spike tensed but relaxed when he heard Xander whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

One finger slipped in, a second finger followed and they were thrusting into Spike’s tight channel. The vampire began to babble when Xander rubbed his prostate. A third finger slipped in and Xander scissored Spike’s hole open.

Giles took the hard, pale cock in his hand and stroked it in time with Xander’s thrusting.

Spike shuddered with pleasure as Xander continued to stimulate his prostate and Giles stroking his cock. He moaned and groaned, finally begging Xander to enter him. “Please, Xander. I’m ready!”

Xander chuckled at the need in Spike’s voice and grabbed Giles cock and placed it at the entrance. Spike sank down on the cock and moaned as Giles’ cock nudged his little nub inside. Xander watched how Giles’ cock thrust in and out of the blond vampire.

“Ahhhhhh,” Spike moaned loudly.

Xander wanted to penetrate Spike too, but the way the couple sat on the couch it wasn’t doable. 

“Giles? Lie down on the floor!” Xander instructed. “Spike, straddle Giles!” 

He watched how Giles pushed Spike off his cock and lay down. Spike straddled Giles taking the cock back inside him. Xander pushed Spike forward until Spike’s chest was against Giles’ and then Xander straddled Giles’ legs. He placed his cock alongside Giles’ at Spike’s entrance and pushed. He felt Spike tense and grinned. “You’re going to be filled!” he said, keeping Spike tightly between them.

Spike nodded and relaxed himself enough for Xander to push further inside. The cock head bumped and grazed against Giles’ who groaned at the feeling. Finally, Xander’s cock was sheathed in Spike’s full asshole.

Spike tensed his muscles and got a loud moan from each of his lovers. He felt complete and stretched to the limit. He loved it; they made him feel safe and owned. He changed into gameface when both Giles and Xander placed their mouths on either side of his neck.

Xander started thrusting in and out of Spike, harder and faster, also stimulating Giles’ cock. Their hands touched every spot of Spike’s body until two sets hands surrounded Spike’s cock and balls stroking it until he came shooting his load onto their hands.

Xander and Giles were now pounding into Spike harder and faster and both started suckling on Spike’s neck. Spike howled when he felt both men biting his neck, drawing blood and swallowing it. Both Giles and Xander placed one finger in Spike’s mouth and slashed it on his fangs. 

Spike immediately began sucking and came for a second time in a few minutes. The moment they drew blood, they both came inside Spike claiming and marking him as theirs.

Giles’ soft cock slipped from Spike’s well-used hole and Xander followed. They looked at each other and then at Spike who had his face against Giles neck.  
They lifted his head to see Spike had fainted.

Xander laughed, but stopped when Giles shushed him to be quiet. Xander picked up their lover and together they brought the vampire to their bed. They were too tired to clean up and they fell exhausted into bed. Cleaning would just have to wait.

****

Angel smiled at Spike’s howling and knew that the vampire would be okay. The two lovers had claimed Spike. He finally fell asleep.

****

Two days had passed since Angel and Wesley arrived and now it was time to leave. 

“Xander? I have something for you,” Angel said, placing his arm around Xander’s shoulders and guiding him into the kitchen.

“What is it, Angel?” Xander asked curiously.

“You have to choose a day when the sun is shining,” Angel said, taking his hand from his pocket to reveal a small box. “This ring gives Spike the opportunity to spend 8 hours in the sun.”

“But what about you?” Xander asked curiously, not understanding why Angel wouldn’t use it himself.

Angel smiled and showed him the ring on his finger. “We used it today!”

“How does it work?” Xander asked excitingly, wanting to tell Spike already.

“The moment the sun rises, slip this ring on his finger. It will glow for a few seconds and then he has 8 hours to enjoy the daylight. But be careful, the moment the 8 hours are over, the ring’s magic will disappear, so be in the house on time,” Angel explained.

“What are you two talking about? Angel, we need to go,” Wesley interrupted their conversation.

“Yes, Wesley. I’m coming,” Angel said leering at his lover. “Take pictures, Xander. With the ring on, he will be able to be photographed.”

Xander nodded, he walked into the living room and embraced Spike and kissed his neck.

They said their goodbyes and watched Angel and Wesley drive away back to Los Angeles.

“So what did Angel give you?” Spike had been curious from the moment Angel took Xander into the kitchen.

“You will see…some day!” Xander said, wanting to keep the surprise a mystery to both his lovers.


	5. Public

***24th of July – 10 p.m.***

 

Xander was being sneaky. He had been planning some surprises for Spike and Giles. His lovers were currently snuggling on the couch watching their favourite soap, ‘Passions’. Giles was, unfortunately, as addicted to the soap as Spike was. Xander, however, hated it and was now in the kitchen checking every detail until he was sure it was perfect. He had been watching the weather reports everyday and tomorrow was going to be a gorgeous day with lots of sun.

The young man walked into their bedroom and checked the bag he had packed just an hour ago. He had packed a camera with lots of film, three swimsuits in case more people had found the small lake in the middle of the forest in Sunnydale, sunscreen to prevent Spike from turning red as a lobster and of course naughty items he was going to use on both his lovers. Willow had magicked the place so no one could be attacked.

“Xander? What are you doing?” Giles called from downstairs.

“I was just...uhm...changing shirts!” Xander lied as he changed his shirt in case they remembered what he was wearing.

Giles watched Xander coming downstairs and the older man watched suspiciously how their youngest lover moved around, checking some items before turning towards the couch. 

Xander knew Giles was watching him and pretended to look at a few items before sitting on the couch taking the sleepy vampire in his lap.

Spike yawned even though it was night. Since he had two human lovers, he slept during the night and was awake during the day. He snuggled against Xander who had taken him in his arms and the vampire was about to fall asleep when he felt Xander opening his pants and reaching inside.

“Hmm...” Spike moaned as his cock was taken into Xander’s hand.

Giles watched Xander stroking Spike’s cock. Why did Xander want Spike deeply asleep? They both had discovered that Spike slept soundly after he orgasmed when he was extremely tired.

Xander wanted Spike and Giles to sleep a good night sleep so they could be awake and active early tomorrow on their special day. Xander had picked this day because it would also be their third anniversary. The young man had been shopping for chocolate, wine, champagne and strawberries, which he had placed into a small cooler. 

Spike tried to thrust his hips but was stopped by Xander’s other hand firmly. He began groaning louder when his pleasure peaked. “Xannnn,” Spike howled softly when he came, his semen spilling over Xander’s hand. He immediately fell asleep.

Giles walked towards the couple and lifted Spike from Xander’s arms. Together they walked upstairs, undressed their lover, cleaned him and placed the vampire in the middle of the bed. They undressed themselves and curled around Spike before falling asleep as well.

 

***25th of July, 6 a.m.***

 

“Xander, why do we have to wake up this early?” Spike whined. Xander had literally kicked him and Giles out of bed with the order to wash and dress.

“Yes, Xander. Why?” Giles asked as well.

“Because your surprise is going to arrive any minute now,” Xander answered, laughing at the greedy faces he saw.

“What surprise?” Spike asked curiously.

Xander looked outside and watched the dark turn into light. He took a box from his pocket and stood in front of Spike. “Give me your right hand.”

Spike slowly extended his right hand and jumped a little when Xander took it in his hand. The young man opened the small box, looked outside and slid the ring on Spike’s finger. The vampire was startled when it glowed and was somehow glued to his finger.

“Xander?” Spike questioned.

“Come on!” Xander exclaimed, not answering the question. He guided the vampire towards the daylight.

“Xan? You don’t want me anymore?” Spike cried out when he realized Xander was pushing him into the sunlight.

“Xander! What are you doing?” Giles screamed angrily.

“Watch, Giles!” Xander exclaimed as he held Giles back. “Spike, you’re standing in the sun!”

Both Giles and Spike finally realized that the vampire wasn’t burning. Giles took Spike in his arms and spun them around.

Spike laughed; he could stand in the sun. They stopped spinning and turned towards Xander who was standing with a camera in his hand. Spike blinked when the flash went off.

“Spike, you take this bag,” Xander said, handing Spike the packed bag. “Giles, grab the cooler,” he instructed his other lover.

Xander himself took the picnic basket and guided his shocked lovers towards the car and drove them to the lake.

 

*****

 

“Xander, did you know there’s a lake here?” Spike asked while bouncing happily back from his run through the forest.

“Yes, I know. That’s where we’re going,” Xander replied and continued walking towards the middle of the forest. He watched his lover, who was acting like a child, fondly.

As they arrived, Xander noticed there were a few demon families there as well. He placed their things on the ground before greeting the families.

A small demon boy ran towards Xander. “Xan’d, did you bring them?” the boy asked curiously.

“Yes, Noran. I did,” Xander answered while picking the boy up in his arms.

“Giles, Spike, this is Noran. One of the many sons of Marth and Deck,” Xander introduced the boy while his family gathered around Xander to look at the young man’s lovers.

Both Spike and Giles were gaping at the demons. “Uhm...hi,” Giles stammered while extending his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you two. Xan’d has told us so many things about you,” Marth said and shook Giles’ hand.

Xander smiled, placed Noran on the ground before walking towards Spike who was still gaping at the demon family. “Xan? Do you know they’re Machu demons?” Spike whispered fearfully.

“They are? So what, they’re my friends,” Xander replied, not understanding the vampire’s fear.

“Xan’d. Spike is a vampire!” Deck stated in surprise.

“Yes, I know he is. What’s going on? Why is Spike afraid of you?” Xander asked curiously while still holding his terrified lover.

“Xan’d, we usually drain them until they turn to dust,” Deck explained while Spike shook in Xander’s arms. “That’s how we eat.” 

“Well, okay, but you’re not touching Spike. If you hurt him in any way, I won’t care that you’re my friend, but you will die! That includes Angel as well,” Xander said, warning Deck and his family while defending his lover and his Sire. Xander knew the family had heard of Angel’s famous exploits and strength before.

“Yes, we understand,” Marth replied, grateful that they wouldn’t have to leave because of Spike’s fear.

Noran had watched everything and he understood he couldn’t hurt Spike because of Xan’d. He didn’t want to hurt his friend, but maybe he could play with the vampire.

“Spike?” Noran asked.

Spike snapped out of his thoughts when Xander snapped a photo of him again before he looked down to look at the demon boy.

“Yes, Noran,” Spike squeaked.

“I’ll bet you can’t outrun a deer like I can,” Noran challenged.

Spike raised his eyebrow. “Really? Want to try to test that theory?” the vampire challenged back.

Before Noran could answer Spike had run and when the vampire noticed the boy wasn’t following, he turned around and stuck out his tongue. “Nananana,” Spike taunted Noran.

Noran chased Spike throughout the entire forest while Xander put the blanket on the ground and settled down. He took the picnic basket and settled it next to him.

Finally, Giles sat down next to him and looked at him curiously. “That ring is the gift that Angel gave you, isn’t it?” Giles asked.

“Yes, it is. How did you know?” Xander asked curiously.

“When Angel came to visit, it was during daylight,” Giles explained.

“Ah,” Xander replied.

Both men looked at their lover laughing and trying to outrun Noran.

“Spike, come here, sweetheart,” Xander called out.

Spike stopped immediately when Xander called his private nickname and caused Noran to run into him fast and hard which made them both tumble on the ground and into the lake. Even though it was shallow, the vampire was still in a panic; he couldn’t swim. He kept splashing his arms and crying out for Giles and Xander.

Giles and Xander quickly stood up and raced to the edge to pull out Spike. They knew the vampire was afraid to drown even though as a demon he didn’t need to breathe.

Giles ran into the lake and quickly took Spike in his arms. He carried the shaky vampire towards the edge and placed him on the dry grass.

Spike looked at the ground embarrassed. Now everyone knew he couldn’t swim.

“Spike, look at me,” Giles instructed and waited for Spike to obey.

Slowly Spike lifted his face and looked at Giles. He tensed slightly when he saw the swimsuits. “We’re going back into the water?” 

“Yes, after you’ve had some blood first,” Xander said while taking the still shaking vampire in his arms.

When they reached the blanket, Giles saw that the other families were leaving; they would be alone. He turned back towards the blanket to see Spike standing naked and waiting patiently for Xander to dress him in his swimsuit.

Xander had also seen his friends leaving the lake, which meant they wouldn’t need swimsuits. He undressed himself and noticed that Giles was following his example.

“Aren’t we going to dress in the swimsuits you brought?” Spike asked curiously.

“No, we’re alone now. We’re going skinny dipping,” Giles answered instead. 

Both Giles and Xander watched Spike in the sun. The vampire kept closing his eyes when the sun shone on his face. Giles stepped forward and embraced the vampire before kissing him softly on the lips.

“You need protection,” Xander said, digging up a bottle of sunscreen from his bag.

“I do?” Spike asked curious.

“Yeah, you do. Lie down on the blanket,” Giles grinned.

The vampire obeyed and laid down on his front. He jumped slightly when he felt two warm hands on his back and legs.

Xander and Giles massaged the cream in Spike’s skin thoroughly. Giles smirked when he parted the pale buttocks, showing Xander the tight puckered hole.

Xander smeared the sunscreen onto the hole and coated it firmly. 

“Turn around, sweetheart,” Xander said softly.

Spike turned and laid on his back, waiting eagerly for their hands.

Giles grinned at the eagerness showing in Spike’s eyes. He applied more cream and started with Spike’s feet. Xander, however, started with Spike’s face. Both men worked towards the vampire’s abdomen. Xander took the hard cock in his hand and stroked it firmly with cream while Giles cupped the heavy balls and applied the same amount of cream.

When Xander thought Spike was done, he stood up and jumped into the lake, beckoning Spike and Giles to follow him. 

Spike yelped when Xander’s jump splashed cold water onto his cock causing it to soften. He was disappointed the men didn’t continue their exploration and sighed before taking Giles’ hand.

Giles and Spike walked towards Xander. The moment Spike couldn’t feel the bottom of the lake anymore, he leaned on Giles’ shoulders so the older man could lead him to Xander.

Giles smiled and received a smile back from Xander. When the men arrived, Xander took Spike in his arms and made the vampire lie on his belly in the water. “Giles and I will hold you up. Try to relax and place your arms forward,” Xander instructed.

Spike did as told even though a little tense. He listened to Xander as he instructed how to use his arms and legs. When he finally did it right, Xander warned him they were letting go of one arm.

“It’s going to be fine, Spike. We’re only letting go of one arm,” Xander reassured when Spike panicked.

Spike had enough of himself. He was again acting like a wuss. He braced himself, held his tummy and did the movements Xander had taught him. The vampire didn’t even notice that he was moving forward without Xander and Giles’ arms.

He continued making the movements while floating vertically in the water so he could look at Giles and Xander. He laughed. “I can swim!”

“Where is Xander?” Spike asked, when he couldn’t find his dark haired lover.

Giles has swum behind Spike and held onto the vampire’s hips while standing on a rock. Xander had told him to do that, so he could use his strength for other things.

“He dived under water,” Giles answered.

“Really?” Spike replied and searched the water. The only thing he could see was a shadow because the sun was shining brightly on the water making it hard to see what was beneath the surface.

Xander had placed a snorkel mask without the tube on his head; he had placed one on the rocks nearby, so he could see where his lovers were. He laughed to himself when he noticed that both Giles and Spike’s cocks were floating horizontally. He slowly swam towards them and took Spike’s soft cock in his hand.

The vampire yelped when something took his cock. He moaned when he felt a hand pumping it to hardness but he lost his rhythm, no longer able to float properly and began sputtering. However, he calmed down when he felt Giles pulling him onto the rock the older man was already standing on.

Xander’s hand came back and began pumping Spike’s cock again but this time another hand joined the fun and one finger started thrusting into the tight puckered hole. Xander came back above water, took a large breath and dove under water again.

“Do you like that, Spike? Do you feel his fingers?” Giles whispered in Spike’s ear, while the vampire was moaning and thrashing his head on Giles’ shoulder.

Xander bumped his finger into Spike’s prostate and tightened his palm around the cock head. Spike howled when he felt himself coming, his semen flowing into Xander’s hand and the water. He let go of the semi hard cock and swam up to get some air. 

“Spike, swim to the edge of the lake and lie down on the sand. Pull your legs against your chest,” Xander ordered. “Giles, kneel between his legs and place your cock at his entrance. But don’t penetrate.”

Xander watched with lust in his eyes as his lovers obeyed his commands.

Spike shivered when he placed himself on the sand exposing his hole to Giles who was kneeling between his legs and placing his cock at his entrance. He tried to push back but was stopped by Xander.

Xander kneeled behind Giles and slid two fingers inside his lover. “Already slicked, Giles?” Xander said smirking when he felt the wetness.

“Yes, so you can skip the stretching,” Giles answered wickedly.

“Okay,” Xander said and grinned evilly when Giles yelped as Xander slid in with one thrust.

Xander nestled himself deeply inside Giles. He waited for Giles to move. Giles moaned when Xander entered him before pushing inside Spike who howled at the sudden penetration.

They moved together, keeping a steady rhythm of Xander pulling out of Giles, while Giles pushed inside Spike. When Xander pushed in, Giles pushed out of Spike and onto Xander’s cock. Spike started begging to be touched.

Giles pumped Spike’s cock tightly until the vampire came howling his orgasm. Giles and Xander followed closely.

“Spike?” Xander asked curiously when the vampire remained silent.

“He passed out,” Giles said, looking at the unconscious vampire.

Xander pulled out and stood up. He helped Giles stand up before taking the vampire in his arms. They walked back to their blanket when they heard Noran’s enthusiastic laughing. They draped a blanket over Spike’s waist when they laid him down so they wouldn’t shock the little boy and then quickly got dressed.

“Xan’d!” Noran laughed before racing towards his friend. He stopped when he saw Spike lying down with his eyes closed. “Is he okay?” Noran asked worried.

“Yes, Spike is fine. He just needs his nap,” Xander answered, because he knew Noran was running away because he didn’t want his nap.

“Oh, I need my nap, too. Daddy!” Noran said before running back to his father. Deck nodded to Xander, silently thanking him.

“That sounds like a plan. Why don’t we take a nap as well. We can eat at noon,” Xander suggested and yawned. He snuggled against Spike and sighed happily when Giles snuggled against his back.

 

*****

 

Spike was watching his lovers sleep. He woke up at noon and knew they had to eat but he didn’t want to wake them up. He looked around and saw the sun had shifted again, now it was shining on top of them. He had coated himself with sunscreen again so he wouldn’t get sunburned. 

Xander woke up and saw Spike enjoying the sun. He gently shook Giles who opened his eyes immediately, which meant that the man had already been awake for a while.

They sat up and Xander prepared their lunch. After eating, Xander walked back to their clothes and took out two small boxes. He waited for Giles and Spike to stand up before kneeling down on one knee. He presented one box to Giles and one to Spike.

“I love you both very much. I can’t imagine my life without you both. Will you marry me?” Xander asked Giles and Spike.

The two men were shocked. They looked at the rings in the boxes and noticed the rings were similar to each other. Giles slowly took his ring out of the box and looked at the inscription ‘Love you forever, Xander’. He smiled and cried. “Yes, I want to marry you.”

Spike was still in shock but did take out the ring. ‘Love you forever, Xander’ was engraved in the ring. “Forever?” Spike whispered.

“Yes, Willow and Tara have found a way to make you human or both of us immortal,” Xander explained his crying lovers.

“Yes, I want to marry you. They can make me human?” Spike answered. His ring was taken out of his hand and slid on his left ring finger. 

Xander did the same for Giles and softly kissed his two lovers. “Yes, they can make you human. The ring I gave you this morning was a one day gift from Angel even though we haven’t completed the day yet. Willow will perform the spell on Angel as well.”

“Giles, we’re going to get married!” Spike suddenly exclaimed.

“What will your choices be, Spike, Giles? Because Willow is waiting for my call,” Xander asked. He still hadn’t received an answer.

“I want to be human,” Spike made his choice very quickly. “I want to grow old with you,” he continued whispering.

Xander and Giles embraced their lover tightly after hearing the explanation.

“Let’s go see Willow,” Xander announced. He walked away to make a phone call to Willow and Angel.

“Willow? It’s me. He wants to be human and they said yes,” Xander told his best friend. He held the phone away from his ear when his best friend squealed in his ear. “Get me Angel,” he asked. Xander looked back to see Spike and Giles were getting changed, cleaning up their stuff and walking back to the car.

“Angel? It’s time. I’m taking them to the bridal shop, then I’m taking them to Willow’s house for the spell and we’ll be at the mansion around 3 p.m.,” Xander explained to Angel who was to perform the wedding ceremony. Even though their marriage wouldn’t be legal in the human world, it would be in the demon community.

He disconnected the phone, dressed himself and walked towards the car. His lovers were snuggling in the back while he seated himself behind the wheel. Xander drove them to shop where the owner was already waiting for them.

Spike and Giles were surprised to see that they had entered a bridal shop. “Xander?” Giles asked surprised.

“Giles, this is Deth, brother of Marth. He will help you with your suit,” Xander explained while taking Spike with him.

“Spike, this is...” Xander said, only to be interrupted when the woman hugged Xander. “Cordelia.”

“Hello, Spike,” Cordelia greeted the stunned vampire.

“She will help you with your suit,” Xander explained and walked away leaving his blond lover in the hands of his ex-girlfriend.

Xander himself walked towards the owner, Dack, another relative of Marth and smiled when he noticed his suit. “It’s ready!” Dack said, guiding Xander to the fitting room.

Inside the fitting room, he called Willow to let her know that Cordelia would be bringing Spike and that Wesley would bring Angel. He hung up and then started to change his clothes.

 

*****

 

Willow was waiting anxiously for the vampires to arrive. Tara would be performing the spell and Willow would help her with the energy needed for this kind of spell. Doing this spell alone would be exhausting and Xander had wanted Tara to be there as well.

Willow opened the door and stepped aside when Angel stormed in under a blanket. Cordelia pushed Spike inside.

“Why aren’t Giles or Xander here?” Spike asked, fidgeting with his shirt.

“Because Xander is the one who arranged this,” Cordelia answered irritated. The vampire had questioned her about this the entire way. Who knew Spike was this insecure?

Willow smiled, but had to stop herself from telling Spike that Giles was already upstairs, dressed and waiting for the witches to finish the spell so the man could take his future husband to their third lover.

Spike was placed into a pentagram and Tara started the spell. It took about 10 minutes before Spike could open his eyes again. He took off the ring he had received from Xander for the day as Tara requested and slowly brought his hand into the sunbeam.

Everyone was watching in anxiety, praying it had worked. And it did, Spike stood now in the sun, enjoying the sun again but this time it would be forever. He stilled and listened to his own heartbeat. He tried to shift to his gameface, but he knew the demon was gone. He was human again.

While Spike was sunbathing, Tara performed the spell on Angel and he, too, stood in the sun with Wesley.

Willow had given Giles the sign by knocking on the wall three times before she played the music Xander had asked her to use.

 

*****

 

Giles heard the knocking and straightened himself before walking downstairs. He was stunned; Spike was wearing a light blue suit with a red tie that brought out his eyes and his hair. The former vampire had his honey blond color of hair back due to Cordelia’s work and it curled around his face.

“Hello, William. You look very beautiful,” Giles complemented his lover.

Spike was shocked, Giles had walked down the stairs in a black tuxedo with a red tie and he was called him William. Now that he thought about it, it would be normal to call himself that again.

“Giles, uhm...wow!” William babbled nervously.

“Shall we go then?” Giles suggested, knowing that Xander would be waiting for them.

“Yes,” William answered quietly.

 

*****

 

Xander was waiting at the end of the aisle in the mansion’s garden for his two men to arrive. He was nervous, hoping everything would be all right. He heard the car and turned himself towards the entrance of the garden.

William and Giles stepped out of the luxurious car Xander had arranged for them and together, hand in hand, they walked towards Xander. During their walk, they noticed several of their close friends already sitting on chairs waiting for them to arrive.

The moment they began to walk down the aisle, soft celtic music started playing. Both William and Giles smiled and couldn’t believe they were getting married. 

William blushed at the looks he received from several friends and held Giles’ hand more tightly. Both men looked forward to see Xander waiting for them. The young man was wearing a pearl-white tuxedo with matching tie and a white shirt. 

“Hello, Giles, William,” Xander greeted his lovers.

Wesley, who had been standing close by, guided the lovers next to Xander to face Angel. The now human Angel stood in a black tuxedo waiting to marry off his former Childe.

The ceremony took about an hour before the married threesome could walk back to the car. None of the men had managed to keep their eyes dry, especially when shy William came forward with his own words. It caused Xander to kiss his now youngest lover before the ceremony was over. William had told them how old he really was and both Giles and Xander grinned. Xander wasn’t the youngest any longer.

They stepped into the car and waited for Xander to tell them where they were going.

Xander saw the curious looks but shook his head. He knocked twice on the window that separated them from the driver signaling the driver to take them to the airport.

William tried to peek outside through the blackened windows but pouted when that didn’t work. He moaned when Giles caught the pouting lip and began to nibble on it.

Xander decided not to join them. Because if he did, he knew the trip would take longer and the people who were waiting for them would be irritated with if they were late. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the view.

William and Giles continued kissing until the car stopped. William and Giles both looked at Xander when their husband opened the door and guided them out.

A plane stood ready for them to take off for their honeymoon.

“Where are we going?” William asked when everyone stepped into the plane.

“We’re going on our honeymoon,” Xander replied. “To England. Giles’ parents have a house there. We are spending our honeymoon there at the request of our new parents-in-law.”

“My parents? I had hoped they would be here,” Giles mentioned sadly.

“They couldn’t come. But I filmed everything so you will be able to show your family your wedding. And William will visit his parents’ graves and his own before he’s starting his new life with us,” Xander ended.

“I am? Will you come with me?’ William questioned.

“Of course we will,” Xander answered.

A loud clap of thunder shook the plane causing Giles and William to jump. “What was that?” William asked.

“Magic. We’ve arrived at London Heathrow,” Xander announced.

 

*****

 

Margaret and Daniel were waiting for their son and his husbands to arrive. They were very curious to meet their new relatives; the only thing they knew was that Xander had a very soothing voice when he had phoned and asked for information about their son.

Daniel saw his son stepping out of the plane before waiting for his husbands to exit. The older man was surprised his son was married to, what seemed like, two very young men.

Margaret couldn’t wait for them to reach her and started running towards her son. She hugged him tightly before turning towards William and Xander. Without introducing herself, she hugged them as well.

“I’m Margaret and this is my husband, Daniel Giles,” Margaret introduced when the small group stood in front of Giles’ father.

“Nice to meet you, boys,” Daniel greeted.

“Hi, I’m Xander Giles and this is our husband, William Giles,” Xander introduced them to their parents-in-law.

“You took my son’s name?” Daniel asked curiously.

“I’m proud they took our name, father,” Giles answered proudly.

“Very well. Let’s get you to the house and you can rest there before you explore each other or the village,” Dan said, smirking at the blushes he received from that statement.

 

*****

 

William was standing in front of his parents’ graves. “I miss you, mum, father,” William cried softly. “But I’m starting my life all over again. I met two great guys and we got married today. I hope you saw it from heaven. I love you both very much and I hope we’ll be together one day.”

The young man stood up, arranged the flowers on the graves and turned back to start his new life with his husbands, who were waiting for William close by.

 

The end.


End file.
